Eeehhh! Ops
by Vicky-chan16
Summary: [Drabble] Souji Okita sabía muy bien las características de las mujeres, sobre todo si tenía que ver Chizuru... "Soy plana? ...Moo..¿Porqué tengo que ser una niña? pensó angustiada pero vaya forma de decirlo era esa y de hacerlo también.


**No me pertenece Hakouki**

…

**La forma para saber que es una mujer**

…

**._Capítulo Único_.**

¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación?

Solo pregunto algo y ya se había metido en problemas dos veces en el día. Chizuru ahora no sabía que decir, con esa pregunta tan directa por el chico miembro del Shinsegumi de ojos violetas y corto cabello azabache en frente suyo con una mirada nerviosa y sonrojado.

-Quiero pedirte la mano en matrimonio—declaro nuevamente pensando que no había escuchado.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero soy un chico— nunca pensó que la iban a descubrir fácilmente su disfraz

-No hace falta ocultarlo, todos los miembros se dieron cuenta que eres una mujer hace tiempo—dijo sonriendo—Pensamos que el Vice-Comandante te lo había ordenado, y por eso, no dijimos nada—tomo su mano suavemente.

-¡¿Qué?!—salto sorprendida, era muy obvio? Con razón, Kazama se había dado cuenta con solo mirarla, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?…Desde lejos, atrajo la atención de Okita que estaba pasando por los alrededores después de una recorrida por la ciudad para vigilancia que le había tocado, este estaba muy curioso y la mejor manera para sacarse la dudas es preguntando.

-Eehhh.. Me perdí de algo?— acercándose a espalda de Chizuru, con una mirada interrogativa en su rostro al chico sosteniendo la mano de la chica castaña.

-Okita-san Onegai….—murmuro pidiendo ayuda pero este no sabía en qué.

-Le estoy pidiendo matrimonio a la protegida del Vice-Taicho—explico el chico un poco nervioso y con un leve sonrojo rosa en su cara. Ahora, entendía muchas cosas Okita, hace un tiempo los hombres que integraba el Shinsegumi estaban actuando raro alrededor de Chizuru, no la trataban como antes como uno de ellos, sino que se alejaban nerviosos de ella, temiendo que otros la vieran con ellos.

-Oye, las mujeres no son tan plana como este chico, vez?— se puso delante de ella y puso su mano en su pecho aplastando suavemente, y esta salto nerviosa con las manos arribas sorprendida con la acción de Okita, era parte del plan de ayuda?

"_Soy plana? Moo… ¿Por qué tengo que ser una niña?" _pensó con angustia._ "Vaya forma de ayudar era esa" _si se alejaba podía sospechar, por esta vez le hacía caso, por suerte nadie estaba presente. El chico enamorado, al darse cuenta de su "error" se sintió avergonzado por tal cosa de haces minutos. Su idea de casarse se fue al charco, no queriendo decir nada, hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo. Lamentablemente la ilusión de un pobre chico estaba rota con las manías de Okita, _"Suerte para la próxima" _rió para sus adentros con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Okita-san….—llamó nerviosa, mirando por otra dirección.

-Mmm?—aún con la mano en Chizuru, observando como el chico se perdía a lo lejos.

-Souji—llamo una voz diferente con autoridad.

-¿Qué pasa Chizuru-chan?~ —mirándola sonriente, sin percatarse quien estaba en la dirección que estaba mirando la aludida.

-Souji—llamo otra vez con enojo. Okita se dio la vuelta, Chizuru no tenía la voz tan grave capaz de matar con las palabras o el mal genio que transmitía.

-Oh! Hijikata-san que sorpresa encontrarlo en estos recónditos lugares, no me diga que se está escapando de su deber?—se burlo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho hoy.

-Tu mano—simplemente dijo.

-Mi mano? Ah! Le estaba mostrando a evidencias que era un chico, sabe un poco más la descubren—saco su mano, era muy divertido sonrojarla con la presencia de Hijikita—Debe estar agradecido conmigo, sabe? Un poco más se nos casa—comento divertido con la reacción de sorpresa.

-¿Quién era?—miro a Chizuru enojado, esta se estremeció.

-Hijikata-san no va a matar a un pobre chico ilusionado con casarse, por lo menos él, ya ha hecho un movimiento inteligente—claramente era una insinuación.

-Qué insinúas?— no había ser inteligente para saber los disparates de Okita.

-Nada, solo soy un simple observador como todo el mundo—cerró los ojos aburrido— Chizuru-chan~ … Tenemos que practicar las maneras de decir que eres un chico—dijo pícaro, ella sentía un corriente eléctrica que iba de su cabeza a los pies—Vamos a mi habitación—empujándola a la chica que ponía resistencia.

-SOUJI!—gritó enojado.

-Hijikata-san si quería unirse, nos hubiera dicho—

-Eres un …— no pudo terminar su frase.

-Que dice, si hacemos un trío?—

Chizuru no aguanto más y se desmayo. Okita tomo a la chica "durmiendo" llevándola a directamente a su habitación riendo como un loco, si se divertía tanto así, lo tendría que hacer más seguido…. Pero debía estar con cuidado con un Hijikata enfurecido que por poco sacaba su espada persiguiéndolos todo el camino, no sabiendo como terminara.

[xxx]

**Konichiwa minna-san! Mi primer Drabbles de Hakuoki publicado en FanFiction. Tenía varios bocetos pero quise publicar este, me pareció gracioso: imaginándose Chizuru ocultando su verdadera naturaleza, lo bueno es que tuvo la ayuda rara de Okita …. Bueno, Hijikata por supuesto tenía que aparecer como todo "protector de Chizuru" ….**

**Creo que es todo, espero que le guste :D …. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

…


End file.
